cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi's DEAD Mansion
Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Video Games Unknown Author. It was Saturday, I had plugged in my Gamecube to play some "Classics" but I realized, I should find a game. So I went to find a game and came across a game Called "Lugi's DEAD Mansion. I was confused, the game was suppose to be called Luigi's Mansion, I realized that the word "DEAD" was wrote in a marker pen, I thought someone just wrote the word "DEAD" and that it was just a word but I was wrong. I Booted up the game and the title screen popped up. It said "Luigi's Mansion" I pressed "A" because I wanted to play the game. For a split second the word "DEAD" popped up, I just thought the game was hacked. I loaded up a new file which was file 3 The cutscene started up but the lab was nowhere to be seen and also Luigi's Flash Light was out. The game started just as normal. Nothing was wrong untill I got to the part where the Golden Ghost popped up. Instead of a Golden Ghost it was a Blue Twirler and there was "2 OF THEM" I was confused. At the part where E.Gadd was supose to suck the ghost up. The music went down to a low pitch and luigi had the Poltergust 3000 on his back. He stunned the ghost with his flashlight and sucked them up. The game screen went black and took me to the screen where you load up where you want to go but instead of showing E.GADD it showed a Golden Ghost instead and the dialog was mixed up too. It read "Luigi would you like to EID NI EHT DAED NOISNAM" I was puzzled but after that i realized it said "Luigi would you like to DIE IN THE DEAD MANSION" This freaked me out but I was still eager to find out what happened next so I clicked "the ass" and the ghost said "Your sure to deid" The mansion started without a Cutscene which was very strange because that was not suppose to happen and when it loaded up toad was crying in the corner like normal so I went to talk to him and a he looked different, what i could remember that his spots where a dark shady blue and the white was a black weirdly and his eyes where red and blood was falling down his mouth weirdly and his text said "HELLO WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK" and the options for the answer was "YES" and "YES" I thought it was a text dialog bug but when i went down to press where "NO" should be the response was "YES! OKKAAY YOU GO HIDE NOW" and there was a text bubble saying how much time there was left. at the start it said "180s" so i went to hide. Weirdly all the doors were unlocked and I could go into any are. I had a look around in area 4 and found a fake door with the area spikes around it. i went to it, the area did the cutscene and the door opened. just about then text popped up saying "READY OR NOT, HERE YOU DIE" when I say that I went into area 5 and it was "A LOT DIFFERENT TO ALL THE OTHER AREAS" it was a room with about 15 doors in it. I just went into a room and found a vase in it. Text popped up saying "Do you want to hide here" It said "Yes" or "No" I clicked yes. Luigi shrunk and went into the vase. Just about then toad went into the same room and found me, he said "MUHAHAHA" Just about then a threw my controller at the tv the the screen broke. Im happy now.